This Oh So Lovely Chase
by Aella Yuki
Summary: Hibari Kyouya is the top detective of all Namimori, if not the world. Yet, his biggest case would have to be against Sawada Tsunayoshi, head of the Italian mafia group, Vongola. Would he be able to convict the fellow criminal, or will Tsuna prove to be a tough adversary to put down? Or… will feelings get in the way of this chase? 1827 AU


Disclaimer: I do NOT own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

A/N: Ah, another story. Well, this is a mini project I'm doing just for the hell of it. I hope you enjoy it!

_Warnings: 1827, AU, OOCness, Unbeta'd, TONS of Grammar Mistakes, Blood, Violence, 5-shot, Romance, Smut, BL, Boy-on-Boy, Sex, Slash, Lemons, THE GAY, etc_

* * *

**This Oh-so Lovely Chase**

**Chapter 1: History in the Making**

Hibari Kyouya. Sleek silky and messy black hair. Cobalt slanted eyes. Pale complexion and a handsome face. Those are the _physical _features you classify the man with. Now, for some _important _features.

Hibari Kyouya. Former delinquent. Wields dual tonfa. Isn't afraid to 'bite you to death.' Will do _anything_ to protect his precious Namimori, and I do mean anything. Oh, and let's not forget that he is the best detective of all of Japan, if not the whole entire world.

For someone who easily breaks the rules on a whim, Hibari Kyouya would stop at nothing to enforce these rules as he thinks fit. How did this former delinquent even become a defender of justice? Well, it started out during his middle school years at Nami-chuu. As Head Prefect of the Disciplinary Committee, he had to make sure some firebrands were not causing any form of trouble.

Yet, there was a rapist on the prowl, according to the news. This rapist apparently was a current student of his own territory, Nami-chuu. Kyouya's eyes glinted in slight bemusement. He would have none of that tarnishing the good name of Namimori.

Day by day, crimes were escalating. More girls from Nami-chuu were getting raped and being sent to the hospital. Yet, none of the girls would confess who defiled them due to the trauma. The police were getting nowhere with this case. So, Kyouya decided to take matters into his own hands.

Kyouya went through school records of each girl to find the small, possible connection between them.

"Tetsu." he called out to his Second-in-Command. Immediately, he appeared.

"Yes, Kyou-san?"

"Go to these girls' friends and ask them if anything suspicious happened to them the day they were raped." Kusakabe Tetsuya merely bowed and walked out of the door. Right before the day ended, Tetsuya came back with piles of information. Kyouya was able to find out one thing. _The _common link

Yukigawa Sayuri. Ichijou Suzuki. Usami Meiko. Satonaka Kizuna. Oreki Ayumi. The common, important link? Other than the fact that they were all in their second year of middle school, they were all last seen with the one and only captain of the Kendo club: Mochida Kensuke.

So, on one of his daily patrols Hibari followed the Kendo captain who was leading an unsuspecting Sasagawa Kyoko down a dark alley. Kyouya merely glared. Not on his watch will he allow for such a crime to defile the name of all Namimori yet again.

He followed them only to find them gone without a trace. Kyouya put up his trusty tonfa in case someones tried to perform a pre-emptive strike on him. The he started to inspect the area for any suspicious kinks that might lead to where Mochida and Sasagawa have gone.

So far, he could not find anything. Nothing would pop up. Zip. Nada.

In sheer anger, Kyouya attacked a nearby trashcan only to find a door that led to an underground cellar. Kyouya gave off a feral smirk.

He slowly descended the stairs when he started to hear muffled noises. He pressed an ear towards the cold, inconspicuous door.

"Mochida-senpai, please stop. Stop! No!" That was enough for Kyouya to come into the picture.

Seeing red, Kyouya fiercely kicked the door wide open to see that the third-year was straddling a nearly naked Kyoko. Tears were freely flowing down her red face as she waited for the inevitable to happen. Mochida, on the other hand, paid no heed to the prefect as he was about to get what he wanted.

"Mochida Kensuke. For committing such heinous crimes against the women of Namimori and for defiling Namimori herself as you roam around freely for such deeds, I _will_ bite you to death." Kyouya announced as he ripped Mochida off of Kyoko and slammed his tonfa onto the Kendo captain's skull, immediately knocking him out. He scoffed for such an easy battle.

Kyouya then turned to the shaking girl and placed his jacket over her. He took his phone and called his Second-in-Command.

"Tetsu, I want you to call the Sasagawa family and tell them their own daughter is safe and sound. I'll be taking her to the hospital and then I'll turn in Mochida to the police." Kyouya merely mentioned before hanging up and putting it back in his pocket.

"Hi-Hibari-senpai, if it weren't for you, I would be..." Kyoko was about to stammer out before crying for such horrid thoughts. Kyouya though just stayed quiet as the girl's sobs filled the air. It took her a few minutes before she calmed down. "I-I... thank you..." Kyouya merely nodded in response.

"Sasagawa, are you able to walk?" He asked. She slowly nodded. "Good, so listen to me well as I will only say this once. I want you to avoid anyone as much as you can as you go to the hospital. Kusakabe arranged a room for you there so you will be given privacy. But, that will be short-lived as there will be some detectives questioning you about Mochida. You _will_ tell them everything. Okay?" He asked while Kyoko reluctantly nodded as tears began to resurface. "Good, now, don't be seen and go." He ordered. Kyoko stumbled a bit as she stood up before running away from the horrid place. Kyouya merely walked over to Mochida and dragged him out of the cellar and to the streets.

As he walked towards the Police Station, questioning looks were given to him as they looked at the unconscious Kendo captain. He paid no heed to them as all he wanted was to dispose of the filth that dare ridicule Namimori. The moment he arrived inside the Police Station, tons of questions were tossed at him, none of which he decided to answer.

"Officer, this is the filth that decided to defile those women and Namimori, take him away." Kyouya merely ordered to the officer who glanced at him in slight amusement.

"Hibari-san, do you have any proof that he has done those crimes?" The officer asked. Kyouya scoffed.

"Sasagawa Kyoko. She is in Namimori Hospital right now because this," he lifted up Mochida, "almost raped her. If you do not believe me, then I will bite you to death for such foolishness." Kyouya growled as this officer dare not believe him. The officer reluctantly agreed and stood up.

"Follow me Hibari-san to the cell we'll put him in." The officer said as he walked towards cell room.

Kyouya merely followed where he saw all sorts of prisoners moaning for freedom. Some big. Some small. Some looked like they did not even belong to prison. The officer then stopped at one of the cells and opened it with his skeleton key. Once opened, Kyouya threw in Mochida who decided at that moment to regain self-conscious.

"Huh, what-where am I?" The Kendo captain screamed as he felt the cold bricks against his skin. Kyouya yet again scoffed at the stupid man and walked away. He would not stand for such tom-foolery. Kyouya ignored the officer's call for him and left. He could not stand crowding around with such people.

After this, news spread out about the fact that Hibari Kyouya apprehended the middle-school rapist himself and he immediately became more famous that for what he was originally known to be in all of Namimori. Paparazzi crowded around his house, much to his amusement.

"Hibari-san! How did you find out that Mochida Kensuke was the rapist?"

"Hibari-sama! Are you, in any way, connected to the rapist?"

"Hibari! Why did you decide to apprehend the criminal? Did any of the girls connected to the case have anything to do with it?

"Hibari!"

"Hibari!"

"HIBARI!"

Kyouya merely ignored the forming crowd and went to his school. He did have a duty after all for the sake of Namimori. That was when a certain brother of his decided to turn up at _his _office and only to be sitting on _his_ chair.

"Kyouya."

"Alaude."

"Let's talk business." his blond doppelganger brother merely said as he crossed his hands together. Kyouya merely crossed his own arms across his chest.

"First, get off of my chair." Kyouya childishly ordered as his brother merely did as he was told.

"Anyways, ever wanted to be a detective?" Oh, so that was the question. In that case...

"No." Kyouya curtly answered as he made his way towards his _beloved_ chair. Alaude's eye twitched. If that wasn't a way to get Kyouya into the law's side, then there must be another way. Then, a light bulb lit up in the blond Hibari's head. Perfect.

"Why not? You'll be able to face strong _carnivores_ if you join me instead of facing such _herbivores._ Unless, well, you consider yourself an herbivore, hmmm?" Alaude mentioned, earning the right response he needed. Kyouya merely glared and twitched at him and clenched a fist before unclenching it all together. "They do say that birds of a feather flock together. So, what do you say?" Alaude smirked.

"I'm listening." If anything, it seemed like Alaude's smirk seemed to grow. Kyouya seemed to fall right into his trap. Foolish brother.

"Okay so..." and that was how Kyouya joined the side of law and justice. With a little convincing and deceit of course. Kyouya left the freedom of delinquency and joined the strict, tight hold of justice. Seems like a fair trade. With a little sort of reward of apprehending such carnivorous criminals in any sort of way possible. Kyouya actually enjoyed this side a bit more.

For seven years, Kyouya spent his time detaining criminals and peeking into their own mindset. He used his own forms of sleuthing around and obtaining information on his set criminal. With Alaude to help him in own cases, they were dubbed 'the invincible Hibari duo' by some fans that were interested in them for their own looks. Kyouya merely scoffed at total lameness of the name.

Though, when he was by himself, Kyouya did just as well on a lot of cases. Cases against the mafia in particular. He was able to detain the Bucking Bronco, Dino Cavallone, after dealing with his obsessiveness over the ex-prefect. Kyouya still remembered Dino's bouts of "I love you~" to him. The disgust.

Another famous, if you will, 'catch' of his was the one of own older brother, Fon. Kyouya wouldn't believe it at first as he was actually fond of him, but Fon, after much evidence and all, willingly went to prison. "For the sake of family" or something among those lines were said as he entered his prison cell.

And now... Now, Kyouya was merely glaring at the folder he was assigned. Sawada Tsunayoshi. Tenth head of the Italian mafia group, Vongola. There wasn't any sort of picture of the man. The only real information Kyouya had on him was the fact that he was one year under him and that he was a fearful foe of all Vongola.

Kyouya smirked. A godly carnivore among carnivores was his case. No one could possibly be stronger than him, right? Well, he just had to wait and see.

"Hibari-san, he's right in the interrogation room. He won't fess up about anything." an officer said as a faint blush was present on his face as he looked to his right, something Kyouya noticed right away.

"What are you blushing then, officer?" Kyouya questioned as the blush on the officer's face began to intensify. "Well?"

"Um, well, you see... you-you'll see wh-when you con-f-front the Vongola Decimo," he stammered out before running away. Kyouya merely glanced warily at the officer before entering the interrogation room.

It was practically like any other interrogation room that Kyouya has ever been into. Sterile white walls. A one-way mirror. One sturdy enough table with two complementary chairs that came with it. A hanging ceiling light merely was above the table with no other than _the_ Sawada Tsunayoshi. And wao, this wasn't what he was expecting. Hibari Kyouya expected someone, well, intimidating. _Strong._ Someone that held the title of 'Vongola Decimo.' But this, this seemed to be a joke.

This _boy_ had spiky, chocolate locks yet his hair was growing long past his petite shoulders. His effeminate body practically screamed 'girl.' Yet, those bright auburn eyes twinkled in amusement and what seemed to be... surprise once Kyouya entered the room.

"Eh, now if it isn't Kyou-tan?" a deep yet gentle voice escaped from Tsuna's rosy lips as Kyouya took a seat across from him. He ignored the nickname before proceeding with his interrogation.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, you're the head of Vongola, am I correct?" Kyouya first asked.

"Yes, unfortunately." Tsuna drawled out quietly yet Kyouya caught anyways. Slight confusion was present for a mere millisecond on his mien before disappearing.

"As the Tenth Head of Vongola, shouldn't you be the one that oversees that nobody is in trouble and no evidence is traced back to you, right?" A nod. "Then why is it that you were caught in Namimori with both your Right-Hand man, Gokudera Hayato, and your Head Assassin, Yamamoto Takeshi?" he question, getting straight to the point. His cobalt eyes stared into the depths of Tsuna's who merely sighed. He mumbled incoherent words as he leaned towards his side before facing back at Kyouya with a look of what seemed to be like lust.

"Ne, Kyou-tan," Tsuna started as he climbed on top of the table, "I'll tell you if," he seductively smirked at the nearly surprised detective, "you have sex with me."

...that was _definitely_ not what Kyouya expected.

* * *

A/N: Ahaha. I hope you enjoy this. I know I won't update this any time soon but still. I don't know, this just came to me out of nowhere. And the "defender of justice" part? Well, I remembered Disgaea with Flonne and Captain Gordan. Ah. I miss that game. So tell me what you think by reviewing!


End file.
